Clue
by Padfoot57
Summary: When Rick Stetler commits suicide, it looks legit. But with further investigation it might be an elaborate murder. Who is the murderer? Is it one of Horatio's own team? Criminal minds crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another bunny that's been bothering me. Sorry all of you Stetler fans(i love him too) but i thought this would make an interesting story. **

**Criminal Minds Crossover (with my Libby again, but not too much of her) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami or Criminal minds. I am just borrowing them and will return them in close to mint condition. **

**Was it Murder? Or suicide? **

Clue?

Chapter 1

Horatio and Eric watched with smug grins on their faces as a spiteful criminal was led away to booking. It had been a long and trying case but the evidence eventually was able to put him away.

They walked back to the break room to relax and eat a quick lunch. Calleigh joined them and talked about the successful case. Ryan popped his head in a few minutes later.

"Hey guys, Alexx wants all of us to come down to the morgue." Ryan told them.

"What for?" Eric asked. Ryan shrugged.

"Don't know, but I need to go find Natalia and Valera." Ryan said. The CSIs glanced at each other and followed Ryan down to the morgue with Natalia and Valera. Alexx was waiting next to her table with a body covered by a white sheet. She waited until everyone was standing so they could see the body.

"What I'm about to show you may be a shock," Alexx said with her voice cracking. "The night shift brought him in." Alexx said and slowly pulled back the sheet. Collective gasps echoed through the glass morgue and the girls covered their faces in horror.

"Damn," Ryan swore and ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

Rick Stetler's cold body was lying on the metal table. Horatio didn't show too much emotion since shock hadn't really set in. Calleigh and Eric shook their heads and Eric muttered 'what a shame'.

"He committed suicide early this morning. The neighbors heard a gunshot and his dog was in cahoots," Alexx explained. She turned Rick's head and showed them the entrance wound on his temple.

"Why did he do this Alexx?" Horatio asked. Alexx sighed.

"All I know is he had been fighting prostate cancer for six months." She shrugged. "This shouldn't have happened Horatio. And I want to know why it happened." Alexx said.

"I will do everything I can Alexx." Horatio promised, wanting answers as well.

"And there's one more thing. Eric, help me turn Rick over," Alexx said. Eric hesitated a moment before touching him. "He's dead he won't bite," Alexx said and they rolled Rick onto his side. "Look at this, I can't find records as to what it is from." She pointed to a long, thick scar that ran from Rick's right shoulder to his right hip.

"Holy shit," Eric said and shook his head.

"We need to find his family, maybe they have answers." Horatio said.

"I'll get to work on that," Calleigh offered.

"And I'll go look at the scene," Eric said.

"I'll go with you," Ryan said.

"Let's get to work then, Natalia and Valera work on the DNA collected please," Horatio told them and they nodded goodbye to Alexx and went to their separate jobs.

Arriving at Rick's house, Eric and Ryan were astonished at its size and beauty. Crime scene tape already cordoned off the yard and a few night shift guys were still there. The CSIs relieved a few of them and began to examine the house. The foyer was high ceilinged and peaked with white walls. The kitchen was furnished with marble and mahogany. Rick's living room was large with a few couches and a plasma screen TV. A full horse skeleton hung from the ceiling frozen in a trotting standstill. The living room led out onto a patio and pool inside a fenced in yard. The rest of the first floor had a laundry room, small bar and a large round bathtub that was more like a hot tub. The second floor had four rooms, Rick's bedroom, a smaller bathroom and two small guest bedrooms. Rick had supposedly committed suicide in his bedroom. High velocity spatter covered some of the wall behind his head board and fell onto the carpet and desk, suggesting he shot at an angle. A large blood stain covered the one pillow and sheets, showing where he fell. Eric and Ryan took a few pictures and walked around the room. It looked like a legit suicide.

They looked around the house more carefully. Eric looked into the laundry room and examined the window, still treating this as a murder. The window had been closed but Eric opened it gently and looked on the outside. It had clearly been jimmied. He called Horatio.

"H, this might be a murder robbery, the window was jimmied." Eric told his boss.

"Then search the house for any voids in shelves or medicine cabinets. Stetler was a cancer patient he had a prescription for THC, see if you can find it." Horatio said.

"Will do H," Eric said and they hung up. Eric took pictures of the window and dusted for prints and lifted a few. He searched the large bathroom for any sign of tampering but found none. The bar was also intact as far as he could see, the wine rack was full. Eric couldn't locate any safes. He checked Stetler's medicine cabinet in the smaller bathroom and couldn't find any THC. He took fingerprints and pictures of the cabinet then went back into the bedroom. A very large picture covering the wall caught his attention. It was one of a beautiful blue roan stallion galloping through a field. _L. Winston _was the signature on the original painting. Eric tried to pry the sides of the painting but it was screwed onto the wall.

He gave up and joined Ryan down in the kitchen.

"Anything?" Ryan asked.

"The window was jimmied and Stetler's prescription is missing, what about you?" Eric reported.

"Nothing here," Ryan sighed and they started back to the lab.

"So how are things with you and Calleigh?" Eric asked carefully.

"Oh, everything's fine," Ryan answered quickly. Eric sighed and decided not to push the issue.

* * *

**So what do you think? I can has reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Jag Lady for the review ^^**

**In loving memory of Roland Long **

**1964-2006**

Chapter 2

Calleigh searched through Rick's family and came up with a deceased wife and one son. Unfortunately both of their names were blocked by the Feds and more digging would need to be done. Natalia had run all of the swabs taken from Rick's body and hands. Horatio walked into the DNA lab for results.

"Do we have any idea of what was on Rick?" Horatio asked.

"No GSR on his hands Horatio, someone else pulled that trigger," Natalia told him. Horatio sighed and knew he was dealing with a professional since the house was so clean and everything appeared to be a suicide until Eric found the window and there was no GSR on Rick's body.

"Thank you Mrs. Boa Vista," Horatio said and went back into the lab where Calleigh met him. "Any good news for me Calleigh?"

"Not yet, I need to find an address or a number. Rick has one son but his name is guarded by the Feds. His wife is deceased but I don't know who she was, she's protected as well." Calleigh reported. "Night shift did the gun and it's a .45 revolver registered under Stetler's name."

"Go to the house then and poke around, see what you find," H told her.

"Yes sir," Calleigh chirped and went off to her Hummer. Arriving at the house and nodding to the officer watching it she ducked under the tape and marveled at the magnificent condo. Gathering her bearings Calleigh went up the stairs to the master bedroom and studied the scene for a moment. She then went over to Rick's desk. It had a few pictures on it of a beautiful red haired girl and a boy with long blonde hair and green eyes. One of the pictures of the together was their wedding picture. It read, _Nikolai Stetler and Libertad Winston April 1, 2009. _

"Find anything?" Horatio asked and Calleigh screamed.

"Don't do that Horatio!" Calleigh breathed.

"Sorry ma'am," Horatio said with amusement and joined her.

"I am thinking this might be the son," Calliegh said, composing herself. Horatio studied the photos.

"And daughter in law as well, this photo is dated four months ago," H said while studying the photo out of its frame. Calleigh rifled through the drawers and found a phone number and address book.

"Bingo," she said triumphantly and found Nikolai and Libertad's numbers and address. "The address says Somerset PA."

"I guess they wanted to go somewhere cooler," H said. "Let's go back to the lab and call our unfortunate relatives," Horatio sighed and the two drove back to Dade crime lab.

* * *

Nikolai and Libby were out at the stable drying their horses off from a bath. The big animals snorted and shook like dogs to rid their manes of any excess water. The newly weds then decided to chase each other with the hose and buckets of water around the parking lot.

"Nik your phone is ringing!" their friend Jessica called from inside the office.

"Who is it?" Nik asked.

"Unknown number," Jess called back.

"I'll be right there," Nik called and splashed Libby one last time before running into the office and picking up his cell.

"Agent Stetler," he answered formally.

"Hello agent this is Lt. Horatio Caine from Miami Dade PD." Horatio said, and he was surprised to hear Nikolai call himself an agent. Nik closed his eyes, knowing what news the Lt. must have.

"What happened to him Lieutenant?" Nik asked. Horatio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing the agent knew what a call from this crime lab meant.

"I can't tell you that information until you claim Rick Stetler's body. You are Nikolai Stetler correct?" Horatio asked.

"Yes sir, I am an agent with the BAU in Quantico Virginia. Has the FBI taken up my dad's case?" Nik asked.

"Not yet but why do you ask?" Horatio asked.

"I can't work the case and neither can my wife but the rest of our team might." Nik said.

"Who is your SSA?" H asked.

"Aaron Hotchner, he works from Quantico as well." Nik said. Libby wrapped her arms around Nik and put her head on his shoulder to listen.

"I will give him a call, when can I expect you?" H asked.

"Tomorrow or the next day depending on what Hotchner says," Nik said.

"I will see you then agent," Horatio said and they hung up.

"What's going on Nik?" Libby asked with concern.

"Dad is gone," Nik said and started to tear up.

"Oh no," Libby said and hugged him. "Are we going in?"

"Yeah and we need to get a hold of Hotch," Nik said.

"I'll do that and we can pack." Libby said and they headed for home.

* * *

"We are leaving for Miami first thing tomorrow morning, pack for a few days," Hotch told his team consisting of Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, JJ Jareau, and Jason Gideon.

"What's up in Miami?" Morgan asked.

"Rick Stetler was murdered, I just got off the phone with Miami Dade," Hotch said bitterly.

"Oh my god that's Nik's dad isn't it?"JJ asked.

"Yes it is. I can't imagine what he's going through. Nik doesn't know any of the details though." Hotch said and picked up his bag to go home.

"Who would kill Rick? I think he had cancer didn't he?" Reid asked.

"That's what we have to figure out. There was always a lot of hate being thrown at Rick and it got to him occasionally. I believe the murderer is one of the team," Gideon surmised. The rest of the room looked at him and thought the statement over an agreed.

"I don't know anyone who likes IAB." Prentiss shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Horatio sat on his back porch overlooking the ocean that night. He swirled the scotch in his glass and took another sip and savored the taste.

The lieutenant remembered the days where he and Rick were best friends in college in the middle of New York; they had been inseparable at times. After moving to Miami and Horatio moving up his rank to lieutenant, the two had grown apart with their different jobs.

Horatio couldn't believe his old friend was actually gone in the worst way possible. For once, he was glad to have the Feds help.

* * *

Nikolai and Libby drove down to Quantico and rode the jet the rest of the way to Miami. Horatio was waiting for them to arrive and welcomed Hotch. The team introduced themselves and they were taken to the crime lab. Nik and Libby went down to the morgue with Horatio and Alexx.

Nik nodded as Alexx pulled the sheet back from Rick's face and he signed the papers for the body.

The moment the profilers met the team they began profiling as they usually did. Horatio took Hotch, Prentiss and Gideon to the scene while Reid, Morgan and JJ looked over files. They looked through the team's backgrounds first. Libby stood around, ticked off because she wasn't allowed to touch anything.

"Go look around or something kid," Morgan said impatiently.

"It's just a crime lab," Libby said.

"It's the nicest one I've ever been in." Morgan said.

"Me too," Libby agreed and leaned against the glass. She watched the techs work while deep in thought. The FBI agents finished with the files and organized the important ones that may help them. "Can you tell me anything?" Libby asked.

"I don't want to get chewed out by Hotch," Morgan said.

"Neither do I," Reid agreed and walked out into the hall to go find the break room and a good cup of coffee.

"Please Derek?" Libby begged.

"No," Morgan said forcefully. JJ was trying to keep from laughing as the two fought.

"Just something. I am dying," Libby said dramatically.

"No you are not," Morgan said.

"Please please, please, please," Libby begged.

"If I tell you a little about each will you shut up?" Morgan sighed.

"Yes I will." Libby said.

"Fine. let's see.. Wolfe had a gambling problem, Duquesne was run off the road last year and had a few affairs within the lab, Delko popped positive for THC a year or so ago, Boa Vista was a mole for us, Valera has nothing important, and it is common knowledge that Caine and Rick were always at each other's throats. Does that satisfy you?" Derek asked.

"Yes sir," Libby said and walked out.

"What did you just do?" JJ asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I never know with her."Derek sighed and headed off to find Reid.

* * *

Hotch looked sadly at the crime scene. Rick had a great life, house and a son. All of that was taken from him by a bullet. Hotch figured Rick's will might have something to do with all of this. He knew that a few in Horatio's team would receive money and different things in Rick's possession.

Hotch's eyes came to the painting that Eric had looked at. He tapped on it and the space behind it was definitely hollow.

"Lieutenant," Hotch called.

"Yes agent Hotchner?" H asked and came over to him.

"Do you think we could get a drill and take this off the wall?" Hotch asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Horatio said and went out to the hummers. Hotch waited for a minute and looked at Libertad's painting. Horatio returned with Prentiss and Gideon and Hotch began to take the screws out of the wall. The four gently moved the painting aside and revealed a large safe vault.

"What do you think is in there?" Prentiss asked.

"I have no idea," Hotch said. "Let's call Nikolai and see if he knows the combination."

"I didn't know dad had a safe," Nikolai said over the phone.

"How could you not?" Hotch asked.

"He has always had something over that wall now that I think of it. What kind is it?"Nik asked.

"Looks like a six number combination," Hotch said.

"Try 08-16-65-4-23-92," Nik said.

"Those are too high," Hotch said with frustration.

"I don't know what other numbers he would have put in there. You might have to get a safe cracker," Nik said.

"What numbers were those?"

"My mom's birthday and my birthday," Nik said.

"Thanks Nik," Hotch said and they hung up.

"One of my CSIs can crack it," Horatio offered.

"Let's let him try then," Hotch agreed. Ryan was called to the scene again and he went to work on the safe. After about fifteen minutes the safe swung open on oiled hinges. Another safe was a few feet beyond it. Ryan and Hotch stepped up into it and came to the next door. This one had five separate letter combinations on it.

"There's no way I can crack that, that's five passwords," Ryan laughed.

"I won't ask you too," Hotch sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Five combinations up to five letters each?" Nikolai sighed and thought about what they could be. Libby sat with him at the crime lab and they brainstormed what the combinations could be so they wouldn't have to destroy the safe. Nik knew he would get the house.

"What was important to him besides you and your mother?" Reid asked. Nik shrugged.

"Our horses, Libby, I don't know what else." Nik said.

"Horses, what were his first five?" Reid asked.

"Oh um... The first one was named Blue I think, dad told me about him a few times. He delivered the foal and trained him himself." Nik said. Reid wrote it down on the glass board.

"The next?" Reid asked.

"Oh I don't know." Nik said.

"Borak, Rick talked about him and said he was a paint." Libby said.

"I'm glad you remember all of this," Nik chuckled.

"I remember horses. Now there was another name I liked, Cisco I think." Libby said. Reid wrote this one down as well.

"Eli and Giles," Nik said and they had all five names.

"Were those some of his first?" Libby asked.

"I don't know but they were some of his." Nik shrugged. Hotch and Horatio put the names in alphabetical order as they were told. Some of the names had blank spaces in them and the two men grinned triumphantly when the safe clicked and opened. The room beyond it was dark and Hotch flipped a light switch on his right. All of the people eagerly looking in gasped as stacks of gold bars and money were illuminated. A stuffed white tiger, a few old boxes with their contents concealed and some random framed documents were littered around the small storage space.

"We need to get all of this out of here," Hotch said.

"I agree before anything is stolen." Horatio said.

"Can some of your guys record the contents and move it to a bank vault?" Hotch asked.

"Sure they can," Horatio agreed. Hotch waited for his officers and CSIs to get organized and counted the bars and money himself. Twenty bars all weighing about a pound each and fifty thousand dollars in 1,000 dollar bundles. The senior profiler didn't trust a specific member of Horatio's team one bit.

* * *

Rick's will was to be read the next day. Frank Kocevar, a short bald man in his mid forties was Rick's lawyer. Horatio, Calliegh and Eric were included in the will. Calliegh was practically floating on air since Ryan had proposed to her the night before. A gold ring with emeralds glittering on it was on her finger.

Libby and Nik were also brought in for the will reading.

"This is the last will and testament of Richard Stetler." Kocevar began to read. "I appoint my biological son Nikolai Stetler with the responsibility to take care of my finances and any business deals.

I give Calliegh Duquesne, my sister in law ten percent of my fortune." They looked at their shocked ballistics expert.

"How am I related to him?" Calliegh asked the lawyer.

"You are his sister in law as he states. Richard Stetler was married to Rosalie Duquesne. Nikolai can tell you details later," Frank said. Calliegh nodded.

"Exactly how much money am I inheriting?" Calliegh asked.

"Approximately seven hundred thousand dollars ma'am." Frank said and Calliegh just shook her head in disbelief.

"I give my son Nikolai Stetler the remainder of my fortune," the lawyer continued. "I bequeath Horatio Caine with 5 bars of gold that will be found in my safe. I also bequeath Eric Delko with 5 bars of gold. I bequeath Calliegh Duquesne with the contents of my safe deposit box.

" I devise Nikolai Stetler to own my condo at 513 Palm Avenue in the Gables of Miami. I devise Libertad Winston to own my beach house at 14 Shore Street in the Keys. I give devise bequeath and appoint Nikolai Stetler to own Pesadilla Hermosa, my thoroughbred race horse. I give Constantino my Cleveland bay stallion to Libertad Winston. I give Xalbador my purebred quarter horse stallion to Nikolai Stetler. I give Smooth Jazz, my quarter horse mare to Calliegh Duquesne. I give Nikolai Stetler all of the objects in my house besides the items listed above.

"I express my wish to have a closed casket at my funeral which may be planned according to Nikolai Stetler. I wish to be buried beside my wife Rosalie Duquesne." The lawyer finished. "The will was signed by myself, Richard Stetler and Rebecca Nevins."

* * *

**I tried with the will format and did my best to get it as accurate as possible ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the will was read the CSIs and agents went back to the lab and the gold would be given out after the case was solved.

Libby knew who and why but she couldn't say anything to her teammates or the case could be compromised. Hotch knew that she knew because it was one of her uncanny abilities and she was right 99.9% of the time. The only problem was they didn't have probable cause to arrest anybody; so they built a profile.

"The UnSub will be a male or female in their twenties to mid thirties," Reid said.

"Outgoing, fun to be around. More than likely in law enforcement." Gideon said as the agents built a profile but wouldn't share it with anyone but Horatio. Hotch had ruled him out as a suspect.

"You think they are within my team?" Horatio asked.

"Almost definitely. They all had access to Stetler's address, they all dislike him, and I believe they knew about the inheritance." Hotch said grimly.

"We need to get a warrant," Prentiss said as Horatio figured out their suspect and possibly suspects.

"Won't the profile be enough?" Horatio asked.

"We can hold them for 72 hours but if they get back out they'll disappear," Reid said.

"And you can't search the residence?" H asked.

"Nope," JJ deadpanned.

* * *

The case started to go cold after a week and the gold and money was given out. Libby hated the fact that everyone knew who killed Rick and nothing could be done with no evidence.

Calliegh was given Smooth Jazz, a beautiful red roan quarter horse mare. Libby was going to teach her to ride better since she and Nik would be living in Miami from then on.

Rick had married Rosalie Duquesne, Calliegh's sister 25 years earlier. She had died of a severe infection a few days after giving birth to Nikolai and he had been raised completely by Rick. Rick and Rose had been married for three years before she passed. Calliegh and Rose hadn't stayed in touch after they left home to go to college. Rose went into the Department of Defense and her name was protected for her own safety. After Nikolai began the FBI Rick was protected as well.

Calliegh and Ryan didn't show up for work a few days after she received her inheritance.

"All of the money was cashed this morning," Reid said and looked at his team including Libby and Nikolai.

"There's a warrant, Wolfe is dangerous and we need to find Duquesne," Hotch said and told Horatio. The police flew to Calliegh's house where she and Ryan had been living and swarmed the building.

Horatio and the agents went in first to raid the property. Horatio found Calliegh unconscious in the bedroom, alone.

"Calliegh?" Horatio said and gently shook her. She murmured something and slowly came into consciousness.

"Horatio?" Calliegh asked and looked up at him.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Horatio asked with concern.

"I think so, what's going on?"

"Calliegh, where is Ryan?" H asked.

"I don't know, Horatio please tell me what's going on," Calliegh said.

"We think Ryan killed Rick and took your money, did you cash it?" Horatio said.

"What? No I didn't," Calliegh said and sat up.

"What is the last thing you remember?" H asked.

"Um, going to bed," Calliegh said uncertainly.

"I want you to go with the EMTs to the hospital and get checked out ok sweetheart?" H said softly.

"I'm fine Horatio," Calliegh protested.

"I don't know what he drugged you with," Horatio said. "I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Fine," Calliegh sighed, dressed and went to the hospital.

"Did you find anything?" H asked Eric.

"Ryan's a pro just like us H, we're working on it," Eric said and looked through the living room. The CSIs and FBI agents searched for an hour and Ryan had covered his tracks. The video tapes from the bank were inconclusive. Hotch was frustrated along with the team and didn't have any options left.

"Libby will go find him," Hotch decided.

"That will compromise our evidence," Horatio said.

"We really have no other choice. She will eventually go hunt and kill him. We might as well let her find him while he has a chance to live," Hotch explained.

"What makes you think she can find him?"

"She is a bounty hunter in her free time and has never let anyone go. Even the best CSI can't outrun her," Reid said.

"Okay," Horatio relented.

"Thank you," Hotch nodded and went to find Libby.

She set out that night with instructions to not give her identity away and capture Ryan without hurting him as much as possible. Nik was forced to stay behind in Miami. Libby drove through Florida and up through Georgia. She had tapped Ryan's phone line and knew exactly where he was going and who he was meeting. She would never reveal this to her co workers of course.

Libby spotted the car he was borrowing from a certain friend on the highway and discreetly followed him through the night. He finally stopped at a small Georgia hotel with little cabins placed throughout two acres of land. Libby parked a little ways down the road. She put a scarf over her head and face that showed no skin but she could still see. Creeping quietly through the sparse trees, she squatted behind one and waited for Ryan to come out of the main office and go to his cabin. When he did Libby moved silently through the trees.

Ryan swallowed and he could swear he felt eyes on him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he dashed to the cabin. _It's just the woods Ryan,_ he consoled himself and took a look around the bedroom and put his bag down. Half of it was filled with the money and the rest had a few items of clothing. Ryan flopped down onto the bed and sighed in exhaustion. He then got up to go to the bathroom and take a shower.

Ryan jumped and howled in surprise when he turned on the light and a black clad figure stood in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Libby threw him against the wall with blinding speed and put a gun under his chin.

"I am using all of my self control not to blow you all over the wall," Libby said with a thick Russian accent. "Keep your mouth shut and I won't kill you yet," she threatened and pushed him into the bedroom. Ryan was shaking with terror as she forced him through the trees and to her SUV. Libby threw Ryan's bag into the front seat and then put his hands in handcuffs and shoved him into the backseat.

"What are you-?" Ryan asked but was silenced with a crack across the face and she stuck a needle in his arm. He almost immediately lost use of his limbs and consciousness. Libby shut the doors and started the drive back to Miami.

"I have him," Libby said tiredly to Hotch over the phone.

"That was quick," Hotch said with surprise.

"He's sleeping like a baby and won't remember anything," Libby chuckled.

"Good, be careful and take some time to rest of you need it," Hotch said.

"Yes sir," Libby said and they hung up. She drove for another two hours before being forced to sleep. Libby gave Ryan another dose of the sedative and fell asleep briefly in the front seat.

Libby woke up to the sounds of footsteps on gravel outside the truck. _Wait I parked in the middle of nowhere..._ Was her last thought before a bullet shattered the side window and hit her in the shoulder. Libby passed out from the shock and pain and laid on the steering wheel. Ryan's uncle then opened the back seat and tried to wake Ryan up but failed miserably. The tall light brown haired man heaved him out of the backseat and put him in his own car.

Libby woke up a few minutes after he left and winced in pain from the wound on her shoulder.

"Fuck." Libby cursed and bandaged it the best she could. The money was still in the passenger seat and Ryan was gone. She drove to the nearest hospital and had it stitched up. Hotch called her with worry after she didn't update him.

"Libertad where are you?" Hotch asked once she picked up.

"In a hospital," Libby said.

"What happened?"

"I am not really sure. All I remember is waking up in the car then being shot. I passed out but I don't know for how long but it's just a shoulder wound," Libby explained.

"Ok don't go after him anymore. I want you to stay there until I can get another agent to escort you back here."

"Hotch!"

"I am your boss. It won't take long."

"Fine," Libby sighed and hung up. The nurse finished bandaging her shoulder and gave her a prescription for antibiotics and painkillers.

Hotch hung up the phone and immediately called out to the Georgia FBI headquarters and found someone to fly Libby back.

"Is Libby coming back?" Morgan asked.

"She got shot and Ryan is gone." Hotch said bitterly.

"Is she ok?" Prentiss asked.

"Fine, just a shoulder wound. I'm having Georgia fly her back here." Hotch said.

"Good Nik doesn't need to lose anyone else," Gideon said.

* * *

**By chance does anyone know Ryan's uncle's name? I could'nt find it :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Jag Lady and Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders for the reviews! (And thank you for the name too :D )**

Chapter 7

Libby hated being stuck back in Miami but there was nothing she could do about it; and there was another matter being addressed.

"Where did the gold and tiger come from?" Horatio asked Libby and Nik. The two glanced at each other; they had hoped this issue would not come up.

"I don't know," Nik shrugged. Hotch watched his reaction.

"You are lying," Hotch said. Nik knew the senior profiler could see it.

"I choose not to elaborate on the issue," Nik said smugly.

"You are digging a deeper hole," Morgan said.

"It was taken care of," Nik said.

"Was it acquired illegally?" Horatio asked.

"I will not say anything. I want a lawyer if you want to take it farther," Nik said.

"Libby what about you?" Hotch asked.

"I won't say a word," Libby said. the profilers and CSI looked at them then glanced among themselves.

"Suit yourselves. I can't help you if we find anything," Hotch warned them and the group dispersed. Libby and Nik went out to the beach and talked for a while.

"I hate cleaning up my dad's messes," Nik sighed.

"There aren't any records on the gold I made sure they were changed," Libby said.

"Let's hope no one squeals," Nik said and drew unrecognizable imaged in the sand.

"People in trafficking rarely do," Libby sighed and looked at the water.

"Where do you think Ryan went?" Nik asked. The location that Libby had been informed of was empty.

"I have no idea but we'll find him eventually. He has no money now and he's probably living with a relative." Libby said.

"Did we check relatives?" Nik asked.

"Came up with zero, their paper trails stopped ten years ago," Libby said. Nik thought a moment.

"Who's name did you wipe from the gold records?" Nik asked. Libby put her face in her hands.

"Ronald Wolfe," she moaned.

"You might have just broken this case wide open," Nik grinned.

"Wolfe went looking for the gold because Ron wanted it back. Calliegh's inheritance was an extra perk and Rick got killed in the Wolfes' greed. Ron must be having some financial problems." Libby guessed.

"He'll kick Ryan onto the streets soon enough for not having the money or gold," Nik said.

"We need to figure out where Rick took the coke every run," Libby said.

"I bet it's in the tiger," Nik said and the two hurried back to the condo. They had completely redone the room Rick was killed in and replaced the carpet and bed.

The white tiger was made with real fur and had been a trade to Rick for cocaine. Rick figured he might be able to sell the tiger for a good profit someday.

The two agents went to work searching the tiger for possibly any spaces for stashing. They gently flipped the cat onto its side and found a compartment in the wooden base. Nik put his hand in it and emerged with a stack of paper.

"Are those the records?" Libby asked anxiously.

"Yes they are, good old dad," Nik said with satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had bad writers block. **

**There is a little language and supernatural stuff in this chapter. **

Chapter 8

The two teams intently studied the drug trafficking records. Rick always recorded how far he drove, how much he hauled and where he hauled to so he would get paid accordingly.

He made a good deal of money, almost 400 grand and that was only ten percent. After his hirer ran out of straight cash Rick was paid in gold.

"How long have you known about this Nik?" Hotch asked.

"I was mostly in training the years he did this. I found out after I found a bar of gold in his room but I didn't say anything," Nik said.

"I just can't believe no one knew," Hotch shook his head. "We need to find Ryan; he might be hurt over this. Ron was desperate enough to shoot an agent." The team agreed and went their separate ways to dig up Ronald Wolfe's past.

* * *

"Where the fuck is the gold Ryan?" Ron screamed and hit his young nephew with a thick leather belt.

"I told you I couldn't find the safe!" Ryan sobbed and wiped blood from his face.

"The cops found it why couldn't you?"

"It was behind a painting! The damn thing was screwed to the wall," Ryan said.

"At least you took care of Stetler," Ron spat and paced again. Ryan was going to comment on Stetler then decided it would not help him. "What about the money?"

"It was in the SUV," Ryan said.

"Dammit." Ron swore again.

"You shot an FBI agent, they'll be trying to find you soon," Ryan said, actually hoping the Feds were good enough to find him again.

"I have not made any transactions under my real name for years," Ron said. Ryan sighed quietly, knowing that would make it harder for him to be found. His uncle didn't own any buildings either, this was just a random hotel.

"We'll stay here tonight and leave for Washington in the morning," Ron decided and the two settled down for the night.

* * *

The FBI was resigned to allowing the public to help them with their manhunt. They got a tip about three days after Libby was shot in North Carolina. Someone had seen them use the hotel there and allowed the room to be processed. The two men had left no indication of where they were headed in the room. Days went by with no luck and all the authorities could do was wait.

* * *

The investigation strained Horatio to his limits and he slept a few hours or not at all on some nights. He found himself waking up in the middle of the night with the feeling of being watched. The lieutenant reached for his gun on the bedside table and crept through the house.

"Holy fuck!" Horatio screamed and leapt backwards. The forlorn eyes of Rick Stetler looked at him from the kitchen.

"What's your problem?" Rick whimpered; he looked like a lost child, but he was healthy looking. He wasn't skin and bones anymore from the chemo therapy.

"What are you doing here? You're dead!" Horatio exclaimed.

"I figured that out genius. How did I die?" Rick asked.

"You don't remember?" Horatio asked, thinking he was crazy for talking to a figment of his imagination.

"No," Rick sighed. "Did you kill me?"

"No Rick I didn't kill you. Ryan did." Horatio said.

"Why would Ryan kill me?" Rick asked in bewilderment.

"Do you remember anything from your past life?" Horatio asked softly.

"I remember you..I remember the lab, my cancer, Ryan, Calliegh, Alexx, Eric, Frank, Libby, Nikolai, how is Nikolai?" Rick asked, a few tears rolled down his face.

"He's fine Rick. He's a wonderful kid," Horatio said.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Libby Horatio. She is a great girl," Rick said.

"What about Libby Rick?" Horatio asked.

"She's your daughter. She is Kyle's twin," Rick sniffed.

"Are you kidding me Rick?" Horatio asked in disbelief.

"No I'm not Horatio. I don't remember dying but I do remember my son and his wife," Rick said.

"I don't know if I should believe you Rick. But why are you still here?"

"On earth? I don't know," Rick shook his head.

"You need to move on Rick." Horatio said.

"No! I don't want to go!" Rick shouted, startling the red head. Rick quickly became angry and a window shattered.

"Rick stop it!" Horatio shouted and the brunette disappeared. Everything was quiet for a moment then all the glass in his house blew out. Horatio hid under a table for a few minutes. He could hear sirens in the distance, one of his neighbors had for sure called the police.

"Rick that wasn't funny!" Horatio yelled to the silent house.

"Fuck you!" Rick's voice boomed throughout the house. Horatio muttered to himself and went to the front door. Eric and Frank were running toward him.

"H what happened?" Eric asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Horatio shook his head.

"Sure as hell we would H," Frank said.

"Do you believe in ghosts Frank?" Horatio asked.

"No Horatio why?"

"I didn't believe in them either," Horatio sighed as more patrol pulled up. "Tell them to go home."

"Let us clear your house first," Eric said.

"Fine, but you won't find anything," Horatio said. Calliegh and Natalia pulled up in a Hummer and joined Eric and Frank.

"Horatio are you okay?" the two women asked.

"I am fine ladies, I'll just need to clean this up tomorrow," Horatio said and looked around his glass littered yard.

"What happened?" Calliegh asked.

"Horatio believes in ghosts," Frank said and he and a couple officers went into the house.

"What Horatio?" Natalia asked.

"We don't need to go into details," Horatio said with frustration. Calliegh opened her mouth to speak but H silenced her with a look.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had bad writers block. **

**Thank you Mrs. Wolfe Sanders for the reveiw! **

Chapter 9

Horatio called Libby and Nik and requested to stay with them for the rest of the night.

"Come in Horatio, what happened?" Libby asked with concern and let him into the house.

"It's a long story, thank you for letting me stay," Horatio sighed.

"No problem," Nik said. They were both curious as to why Horatio was there.

"Do you guys believe in spirits or am I crazy?" Horatio asked.

"We do," Libby said. The group sat down in the spacious living room.

"Have you seen Rick here?" Horatio asked.

"Not at all, did he show up at your house?" Nik asked.

"Unfortunately. He said he doesn't remember dying and he seems confused." Horatio said, relieved to talk to people who would believe him. Libby was wearing a tank top and he could see a thick scar on her chest.

"That's normal for those who were killed suddenly and violently. I've read up on ghosts, and I watch too much Paranormal State," Libby said.

"What did he do?" Nik asked.

"Blew out all of my windows," Horatio chuckled darkly.

"What did you tell him?" Libby giggled.

"I told him he had to move on and he didn't take it too well." H said.

"Why is he at Horatio's house and not here?" Nik wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," Libby said. "But we are all tired and should move on to bed."

"Good idea," Nik yawned.

"I'll show you to your room Horatio, and if you need to use the bathroom it is right next to your room," Libby said and they climbed up the stairs. The spare bedroom was simple but beautiful and neat.

"Thank you for doing this Libby. I'll be back in my own home once the glass is cleaned up," Horatio said.

"You can stay as long as you like," Libby smiled.

"I appreciate it," Horatio said.

"Did Rick say anything else?" Libby wondered.

"Um, no not really." Horatio said, deciding not to ask her anything more. He didn't know if what Rick said was true.

"Okay then, goodnight," Libby chirped and touched him on the shoulder. In the light Horatio could see thin scars crisscrossing her wrist.

"Goodnight," Horatio said and watched as she shut the door behind her. He sighed and picked some more comfortable clothes to sleep in from his bag and changed. His mind was now spinning from seeing Libby's scars. He didn't doubt there were more that she kept covered up.

* * *

Ryan woke up frustrated with ropes cutting into his wrists. The room was dark and smelled musty. He flipped himself onto his back and sat up. The brunette saw that he was the only one in the room. Ryan carefully crawled off the bed and found a sharp edge on the bed frame. He slowly and quietly cut the roped and rubbed his sore wrists. Straining his eyes through the dark he saw a door knob and cautiously walked toward it. Not surprisingly it was locked.

Ryan walked around the room and found a crowbar stored under the old mattress. He put the edge between the door and frame and pulled. The wood splintered and Ryan waited for Ron to come running but no sound was heard from the rest of the dark building. He assumed it must be an abandoned house and he went silently down old stairs and peered out a dirty window. The dust and grime drove his OCD crazy and Ryan got out as soon as he could see the small car they were in was gone.

He ran to the nearest house and borrowed the phone to call the police.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is a little short. I want to thank all of you for the reviews, favs, and alerts I have gotten for this story ^^ **

**Thank you Mrs. Wolfe Sanders for the reveiw! **

Chapter 10

"The little shit turned himself in!" Nik laughed after they got a call from the South Carolina PD.

"Yeah, probably because he was being knocked around," Hotch said.

"They are going after the uncle right now," Gideon said.

"Good thing," Libby said.

"He couldn't have gone far," Hotch said and sipped some coffee. He and his team sat around with Horatio's for another thirty minutes before Ron's capture was confirmed.

* * *

Ryan and Ron were driven into Miami the next day. They were brought straight to the crime lab and Ryan was immediately put into the interrogation room. Horatio watched him play with the links on the handcuffs nervously. He waited for Hotch to be ready to question him and the two went in.

Ryan looked up quickly and tried to relax but failed miserably.

"Wolfe you know why you are here correct?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir," Ryan said, but hardly with any confidence.

"You murdered Rick Stetler, drugged your fiancé and stole 700 grand. Can you explain any of this to me?" Hotch asked.

"I was threatened." Ryan said.

"By whom?"

"Ron Wolfe, my uncle."

"Did he instruct you to kill Rick Stetler?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to do it," Ryan said and his voice cracked.

"Why did you kill him?"

"He begged me to," Ryan said and his eyes glazed over.

"Stetler begged you to kill him?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I wasn't going to kill him, just scare him. He was in so much pain agent. He told me to kill him and put the gun in his hand, make it look like suicide. He said he'd kill me if I didn't do it, I had no choice," Ryan sobbed. Hotch glanced at Horatio and Gideon who was listening through the glass.

"How did Ron threaten you?"

"He's family, needed the money and I thought I could get away with it," Ryan said simply.

"He beat you," Hotch said.

"I didn't pull it off right," Ryan said.

"No you didn't. Even if he did threaten you, you are going away for 25 to life." Hotch said grimly. Ryan nodded then was taken to booking. Ron was put into the room next. He admitted to everything and wrote down his confession.

"That was way too easy," Horatio muttered.

"He needs to be locked up Horatio," Hotch said.

"I agree. But I don't think Wolfe should go away," Horatio said.

"Conflict of interests Horatio," Hotch said.

"You are doing it for your agent as well," Horatio said.

"I know, it scared me to death we almost lost her," Hotch admitted. "She's young but one of the best I've ever had."

"Ryan was young and smart as well," Horatio chuckled. The two men walked back through the lab. They headed home early and Horatio walked into his house and jumped at the sight of Rick's silhouette in his kitchen.

"Why are you still here?" Horatio sighed.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Rick snorted.

"To the white light? I don't know. We arrested Wolfe today, he probably won't get out of jail for twenty years." Horatio said.

"I am fine in limbo." Rick said.

"Go haunt your son, I think he would appreciate your company," H said.

"Have you talked to your _daughter_ Horatio?" Rick asked.

"She's not mine, there are no records of her." Horatio said.

"You just don't want to face the truth." Rick said.

"I don't want to interrupt her life."

"You won't be, she knows who you are," Rick said.

"Then I don't need to say anything," Horatio said and went upstairs.

"You can be such an idiot Horatio. Now I know why we didn't get along." Rick spat and followed him.

"You are the reason why we didn't get along you damn faggot," Horatio spat back. He immediately regretted it when Rick's features darkened. "I'm sorry Rick I didn't mean that," he said quickly.

"I did my job," Rick snarled.

"I know," Horatio said.

"Don't you remember when we were friends Horatio? I do, and you would have been there for me. I might not be dead if you could had gotten over yourself." Rick yelled and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the last chapter... **

Chapter 11

Horatio downed another shot of bourbon and searched the computer for ways to exorcise a ghost. He kept an old Bible next to him and checked over his shoulder occasionally for the deceased IAB agent.

"What are you doing?" Rick appeared after cooling off.

"Finding someone to get rid of you," Horatio said.

"You're an asshole," Rick spat.

"Go away Rick," Horatio sighed.

"I'm not going to, I'll be in your thoughts for the rest of your life." Rick hissed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Horatio screamed and flung the Bible at his head. The book came apart, the leather cover flew across the room and the thin pages covered the floor. Rick let out a yell and Horatio wouldn't see him ever again. The red head let the tears fall and rested his head on the desk.

He sobbed for himself, Ryan, Rick, and everything else that had happened in his lifetime. After composing himself some Horatio stood on unsteady legs and grabbed his keys and drove out into the Miami night.

********

Hotch called Horatio several times and then decided to go over to his house and make sure he was okay. The SSA knocked then found the door was unlocked. He drew his gun and cautiously entered the house. Hotch took one look at the ruined Bible and half empty bottle of bourbon and knew something was wrong.

He looked around the house and saw a shadow a few times. It began to unnerve him and he stepped outside. Hotch called units to inspect it then drove off to find Horatio. He didn't have the slightest idea on how to navigate Miami but figured the lieutenant would head for a bar or cemetery. Hotch didn't know much of his past but what he had heard was terrible even to a profiler.

Hotch drove up to the first large cemetery he found and navigated through the headstones. He spotted a grey Hummer and parked next to it. Hotch had never liked cemeteries and took his flashlight since the sun had set. He found Horatio sitting in front of a headstone near a large oak tree.

"Horatio?" Hotch said cautiously and walked over to him. The red head looked up with a tear streaked face but it couldn't be seen in the dim light.

"Agent Hotchner, is something wrong?" Horatio asked.

"I think I should be asking you," Hotch said and sat with him. "Who is this?" Hotch asked, tipping his head to the headstone.

"My wife," Horatio said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Hotch said and looked at the name. _Marisol Delko Caine_, she was only about 27 years old. (I couldn't find how old she was, but I think this is close). "Why did you come here?"

"Rick won't leave me alone," Horatio sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"You heard about my windows right?"

"Yes I did, I never got any straight answers though." Hotch said.

"Well I might sound crazy but Rick's spirit has been hanging around my house. He's just been a headache," Horatio sighed.

"I believe you; I went to your house and I kept seeing a shadow," Hotch said.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Horatio sighed.

"Don't worry about it; you've been through a lot in the past month." Hotch said and they sat in silence for a few moments. "I think I should tell you, Ron Wolfe committed suicide a few hours ago. He left a suicide note and Ryan might get off scot free. He confessed that he did everything and made Ryan lie."

"Is that true?" Horatio asked with shock.

"I think it is, Ryan really was acting when he confessed. I was trying to give him a chance to redeem his honor and give Ron up, but he wouldn't do it. Now that Ron is dead I think he'll sing," Hotch said. Horatio stared ahead and processed this new information. Hotch touched him gently on the back.

"Let me take you to Libby's for the night. You need to get some sleep," Hotch smiled and the two men went back to the SUV.

*************

Horatio smiled at his youngest CSI while he took his gun and badge back.

"It's great to have you back," Horatio said warmly.

"It's great to be back H," Ryan said happily and glanced around the lab.

"Are you okay with working again so quickly?" Horatio asked.

"I'd go crazy with nothing to do," Ryan said.

"Well... we don't want that," Horatio chuckled.

"Never," Ryan said. Eric clapped the younger man on the back.

"We have a bloater in a dumpster Wolfe, let's go," Eric grinned.

"Why must I be hazed again?" Ryan sighed and followed the Cuban. Horatio watched them go then chuckled to himself as he headed back to his office.

Sometimes the clues could lead someone astray from the truth.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know... I am horrible at ending stories. I can start them with a bang, but can't end them well to save my life. I can't even end essays. Or PSSA responses. Nothing. I know this ending might be weird, I enjoy critique. **


End file.
